


They Don't Know

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Axel's memories, Bullying, But James does, Kinda inspired by Jason Aldean's They Don't Know, Lots of mentioned Rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: The Rogues are a team built up of Supervillains hellbent on destroying the Flash, then there's Axel.





	They Don't Know

It's just another day for the Rogues. The Rogues are a team built up of Supervillains hellbent on destroying the Flash, then there's Axel. Yeah, he was the type of guy to love action movies and do all that crazy stuff. Yeah, he learned Martial Arts and street fighting to help become the Trickster. But that's a normal thing. Axel has stress problems. One of the reasons that Leonard got him a punching bag. Or five. Axel had a rough childhood, maybe a normal one. But a rough one surely. That's why he kept a journal, hasn't written in it since he joined the Rogues. His school counsellor said it'd be a good idea because if he couldn't talk to someone, the paper will always listen. And sometimes you gotta pick up a pencil and  _draw_ a friend, not make one. Axel didn't know his family, which is why he was in tears when James told him he was his father. So many things went on in his life. He was bullied from fifth grade all the way to college. He had maybe a few friends. He never had crushes though, people thought he was insane. They'd be surprised now. Even with the prettiest or hottest girl in school. _Oh no, I'm too busy studying for no reason because I'm one of the smartest in school, I don't have time for women._ Axel recalled the mocking tones. All too easily. He also recalled the first time in high school he was bullied. 

* * *

"Hey four eyes." The man's voice called. "I don't wear glasses and my name happens to be Axel, don't wear it out, what's your name, Jersey?" Axel replied as he opened his locker. "Names Wilson Hodge."  _Always a Hodge._ He heard the old SEAL teachers words. "Well, Hodge Dodge. Mind backing off a bit? I'm quite busy studying-" He was cut off by the sound of his locker slamming before his eyes. "Really dude?" He groaned. "I wanna get to class-" Again he was cut off by Hodge pushing his shoulder. "Move so I can open my locker. Please." Axel stated firmly. The man pushed him again and this time another man tugged on his jacket collar. His vintage. 1940s. Bomber. Jacket. "Don't, touch my jacket." He growled. "What you gonna do, Noodle arms?" Hodge grinned. "I might do something I haven't in a while." Hodge almost seemed to raise up. "Really, Punk?" Axel shrugged, lifted his fist, and slammed it into Hodge's jaw. "Y'all don't mess with me, I don't mess with you.." __

* * *

Axel chuckled at the memory. The next day the guy had a hell of a shiner. But all of Axel's family memories are.. Nothing. He's so different from all the other Rogues. Only James understands. Only _James_ seems to care. It doesn't matter if he's his father, it's hard to go through that, and the two are like twins. And you always comfort your twin. Axel was different. He hated drinking. He hated smoking. He hated drugs. Tattoos were the worst. Heck Axel was the only rogue that prayed in his life. He hated horror movies. Believe it or not. He had a fear of clowns. The Trickster was scared of clowns. Every time the Rogues would watch Supernatural. Like clown episodes, there'd be screaming from Axel. Axel's different, his memories, his family, his personality, his way of life. Always different but never outcast to  **The Rogues**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. I have my own interpretations of Axel and I feel like this is the closest to the actually character but like I said, interpretations.


End file.
